


Congratulations On Your Zombie

by Cas_The_Squid



Series: So Fluff it Hurts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Has Issues, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Talks Too Much, M/M, Man Pain, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Likes Peters Ass, Stiles is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired from his trip back home and Peter takes it upon himself to make sure he gets some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations On Your Zombie

Jet-lag is officially the worst thing in the world. A twenty hour flight coupled with layovers and a four hour car ride from LAX to Beacon Hills makes for a very exhausted Stiles. I'm going to sleep for the rest if the week no matter what my dad or Scott says. Or we'll that's what I would have done if Scott hadn't begged me with his puppy dog eyes to visit that pack first thing, even before sleep. I'm really going to have to punch him for using the puppy dog eyes on me one of these days. 

By the time my old Jeep pulled up to the newly restored Hale House the entire pack (which isn't much since Boyd and Erica died) was standing outside waiting for us like eager puppies. The first person to greet me in a death hug was Allison, who was quickly whisked away by a smothering Scott complaining about putting too much pressure on the baby. I knew he'd b the over protective father when they announced the pregnancy seven months ago. Lydia and Isaac followed after that with gentler hellos and in Lydia's case a kiss on the cheek and a remark about how much I looked like shit from Isaac. Derek gave me a one-armed bro hug and a grunt of acknowledgement before Lydia ushered (forcefully shoved) me inside to be debriefed on the the happenings of the town since I've been gone.

I tuned her out in preference to let my mind wonder about the last time I'd been I town. It was the night before I left for London for college and the pack had thrown a going away party for me as an attempt to find the fact that none of them wanted me to leave. By the end of the night everyone, including the wolves, was drunk off their asses and having a good time. I had been having such a good time that I had amazing conversation with Peter about folk lore that had ending in even more amazing sex. Of course he was gone by the time I had woken up and we haven't had a conversation since, be it vocal or virtual. Now he's sat in the opposite side of the room staring at me with a blank expression. 

After my fifth yawn while 'listening' to what Lydia was saying something snapped inside him. One second he was sitting across the room and the next he's hoisting me over his shoulder cave man style. 

"Um, not that I'm complain with the nice view and all but what are you doing?" I asked as I stared at the ass in front of me.  
He didn't answer me until we reached his bedroom and he all but threw me onto the bed. " You're obviously exhausted judging by the fact that you've yawned more than ten times. None of the pack wanted to make you stay home and make you feel unwanted. So I took the decision out if their hands." He shrugged. 

"By throwing me over your shoulder and taking me to your bedroom. Which happens to also be the last place we saw each other before I left nine months ago." I didn't have much fight in me, my sass doesn't work when my brain I barely functioning. 

"Yes. Now shut up and take your pants off." He said as he shed his own before folding then up and placing them nicely on the floor and climbing onto the bed with me. I obey, already guessing what he wanted, and threw my pants across the room with no regard for where they landed. 

I yawned again before climbing under the covers and snuggling up to Peter. "They're going to think you had your wicked way with me." 

" Oh don't worry I will," I could feel his smirk as he kissed the too if my head. " You're not leaving this bed until you're fully rested." 

I yawned again as I wrapped myself around him like an octopus. " I can deal with that as long as I'm properly fed." 

He mumbled a reply but I was too close to unconsciousness to register it. And if when I was finally released from Peter bed two days later I found a note from the pack says congratulations on nailing my zombie and to air out the house before telling them to come back, we'll I can deal with that too.


End file.
